


Biting Off More Than You Can Chew

by Feathery_Lizard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Few Sexy Moments, Churches, M/M, demonstuck au, dirkjake - Freeform, sadstuck kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathery_Lizard/pseuds/Feathery_Lizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider Is a Demon. Jake English is a Hunter. Rose Lalonde and Roxy Lalonde are Angles. Demons feast on hunters, hunters kill demons, angels bless hunters, and demons are fatally allergic to angel's blessing. Demons CAN NOT drink angel blood.</p><p> </p><p>This is the cycle of their ways.</p><p>Simple, right?<br/>No.</p><p>(DISCONTINUED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! uωσ So I know there are a lot of typos in this story- I'll try to catch and fix 'em. I hope you enjoy~

Demons are the second most durable beings out of the three in the so called "Hunter-Demon Strife Cycle." People wonder why angels aren't included in the title. Well, the truth behind that is that angles merely chose to partake in the cycle. They bless the humans at a church (or where a hunter's base is, since demons cannot enter otherwise lose their life force and die a slow and tragic death) so they can be immune to demons for the first hour outside the church. Demons crowd around bases, undetected, so they know when the hour is up. During that hour, neck skin cannot be pierced by fangs or the host will be poisened by the victim's flesh. But enough of the angels.

Demons are feared most here.

Demons, as said, are below angel power but above human. They all have two priorities of life:  
Eat then reproduce.

Eating is mandatory in the demon species. If you don't eat within two months as a demon, your stomach will expand until it cracks and your own blood will begin filling your stomach rather a victim's. You'll die yet another slow and painful death once all blood in your body continues to drain from you and vacate through the intestines. 

Yes, I mean you'll eat your own blood, shit it out, then die. That's disgusting in it's own way, but a demon has to have something to fill it up. 

Demon reproduction is both nearly and more important than eating. How does that work? Well, nearly because you don't die if you don't mate. But of course, in the end, demons will die out if they aren't on top of it in abundance. 

Dirk Strider was a demon, and both of these necessities are currently ruining his life.

For one, Dirk was about at his time. He had two more weeks before his stomach breaks open- it was already expanding too. He could notice the slight change in his abdomen. His heart lurched at every glance at it. He _needs_ something, and soon. Not only that, but it was about time he found a mate too. Hormones were kicking in.

No one was interested, and neither was he. He just wasn't fond of anyone. Dirk's brother, Dave, somehow managed a boyfriend. Dirk hasn't met him yet. But Dave talks about him like he's some kind of angel.

Ok, that was a bad pun beyond level.

Dave may not be able to mate, but that's fine too. Affection may still be shared among demons. They still get their fun. 

Now hunters, they're simple. Since we've already opened with Dirk, let's just say they are demon exterminators.

 

Dirk was wandering around a local cathedral, seeing if anyone were outside. Hopefully he could finally catch a meal today. He was becoming frantic. He sctreched, then climed up to perch in a tree. Sunset orange eyes scanned the opening in front of the church and- whoa.

What was that?

He spun his head towards the sound of bush leaves bustling together. He saw a stout figure wade through the tree line and into the forest. 

This is it Dirk. You can do it.

Dirk pushes himself up and off of the branch, hobbling on his weakened legs when he lands. He may be weak, but without this he's weaker. He silently sprints along the tree line, approaching the rather moronic hunter. 

He steps on a leaf, the brown dead plant crunching. The hunter spun around with wide eyes and everything seemed to slow down.

His raven colored hair swooped to the right side of his head, a few strands covering his forhead. His features were rather innocent. Smooth tanned skin with a perfected jaw line, rectangular framed glasses which added a dorky feel, and-

Oh god those eyes. Vivid, deep, forest green eyes stare at Dirk with pure horror as he launches himself onto his shoulders. 

He slams into the ground, Dirk ontop of him. Dirt and grass piles up into his hair and gets it messy. His glasses fall off the bridge of his nose and they both grunt at the landing. 

Dirk bears his fangs, a satisfied snarl rolling off his tongue as he plunges his lethal teeth into the hunter's flesh. Thick liquid spilled from his skin, and Dirk hungrily lapped it up.

Yes, oh yes. He was gonna _live!_ He was-

Wait.

This... This isn't blood.

Sure, Dirk hasn't tasted it in awhile but this is _distinctly_ different. It was bitter, and way too thick. The flavor of it made his throat sore. Kind of like an extremely disgusting mint leaf.

The angels blessing.

This is poison. 

Dirk pulled away, eyes wide with shock. He noticed the look on the other's face was now a smug grin. He wasn't out for over an hour- the fucker was a trap. 

"I see you're not the brightest of your kind, hm?"


	2. Karma Bites Back Like a Demon

Jake English is a hunter.

Who was just bitten fifteen minutes after a blessing.

Never has Jake ever been assulted so quickly and fiercly after leaving the base. But this demon wasn't playing games. 

Jake stood up on his own two feet, holding his left hand over the wound the blonde demon inflicted on his neck. This one was obviously desprate. It was seen in his nicely hued sunset orange eyes. 

Jake shoved him off, chuckling softly. The demon covered his mouth and hunched over. He stared blankly at the forest floor until suddenly he vomited.

Bright red blood spewed from each heave the demon gave, tears rolling down it's cheeks. It was such a revolting sight, Jake took deep breaths to try and not lose his lunch as well. He couldn't look away though. Demons can play the strangest tricks.

But this one was just... Sad. Just after a few heaves and he was still heaving. 

Nothing came out.

Saliva would dribble down from his mouth but this demon lost the last blood his body must've salvaged. And it was still contracting.

Eventually he stopped, collapsing next to the puddle of vomit and sobbing. Never had Jake seen a demon look so...

So pathetic. So harmless and upset.

The poor thing gazed up at him with blurry eyes and wheezed out two words. 

"Help...Me..."

Everything crashed into Jake's mind he almost staggered backward. Demons aren't ruthless, blood thirsty killing machines. They do this to _live._ Demons factually can go two months before dying without feasting. And they can't consume anything but human blood. This one didn't have long. And what he just puked up was probably the last of the blood in his system. 

Thia demon has one foot in the grave, and the other one is about in.

"Help... Me!.." He gasped again. 

Jake saw the saddest thing ever. He couldn't stand seeing anything, even a demon, suffer like this. He grabbed his pocket knife and clicked it open. 

"Calm down, breathe. I'll be right back."

 

Jake rushed back into the cathedral. 

"Rose? Roxy?"

The two sisters hovered down from their perches. The younger one had smaller wings, andbwas more educated and hygenic. Rose. The oldest held a whine bottle and was as drunk as ever. Roxy. "Yeah," she hiccuped. "Jakey? Wha-" 

"I need to be un...blessed? I think, yeah. I need it now, hurry please."

"Calm down, Jake. May I-"

_"Hurry!"_

They cleansed him from the blessing and he rushed out of the cathedral as Rose inquired why he was in a hurry.

The demon was still lying there, taking deep and shallow breaths. "Fuck... I'm done..." he whispered. Jake took the pocket knife out and ran his fingers into the blonde locks of the demon. "Shh. You're okay." 

Jake dragged the knife along his finger, pain shooting through his hand. God the fucking _hurt._ Blood immeadiately dripped from the would and Jake put it up to the demon's mouth. 

"Here, be gentle chap."

 

The demon's mouth pried open and he used his tongue to lick up what his finger had to give. He made soft noises as he feed. Jake almost smiled. He was just like a puppy trying to get it's mothers milk. The life seemed to return to the demons eyes as he drank the blood from Jake.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Jake pulled his finger away when the demon huffed and fell back into the ground. 

"Better?"

"Mmmh..." 

Jake crouched over him in silence. Now he _can't_ kill him. Save something then end it's life? That's just heartless. The demon looked up at Jake with grateful orange eyes. 

"Thank you so much..." he murmured.

"You should hurry along now. It was no trouble, but it will be if they catch me helping a fellow organism out." 

"Can't move..." 

Oh yeah. He was poisoned. He will be sick until Jake can find some way to nurse him back to health. And just that thought made his chest hurt. 

"Settle down, mate. I think we'll need to take some expert measures here. Try not to waste my own blood too, alright?"


	3. Cultural Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe thanks for the feedback! I didn't expect any comments first day I got it out, so thank you! That's really awesome! I'll try and update it as oftenly as possible. Thanks again!~♪

Dirk Strider was fatally ill.

And now he was being nursed by a human- how pathetic. Dirk had shown way to much. He'd vomited, cried, and _pleaded_ for this human.

And he was spared. 

Dirk grew up thinking humans were evil and insufferable. That they knew nothing but to eat and sleep and murder demons. That they were futile bystandards that granted nothing but a meal to demons. But this one was different.

This human saved his life. 

"I'm afraid I lack in size to carry you," the human whispers. "Do you think you can stand up?"

Dirk's head spun. He prayed he wouldn't lose the last bit of blood that was gifted to him through luck. He slowly stood up and gagged. The human wrapped his arms around Dirk to keep him steady. "Easy there, keep it down." 

Dirk managed to save his last bit of ration and stood up. The human slung Dirk's arm around his neck and let the sickened demon put his weight onto him. "I gotcha."

The two hobbled through the woods.

"I know..." Dirk took a deep breath. "I know where an abandoned cabin is."

His savior glanced at him. "Alright, just point where it is." Dirk lifted a clammy hand, pointing a finger deeper into the woods. The human quirked his brow. "And will you make me regret helping you?"

Dirk vigorously shook his head. 

The two proceeded through the woods, stopping every so often so Dirk can compose himself. Dirk began to sweat heavily, getting exhausted from the hike. 

"Hey, since I'll be fixing you up you mind sharing your name?" 

Dirk looked at him for a second, taking deep breaths. "Dirk... Dirk Strider."

"Dirk Strider," the silly hunter repeated with his sharp english tounge. The way he had repeated it back to Dirk made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Your name?"

"Name's Jake English. Been a hunter for 'most of my days. I'm used to being jumped like that. Not a single demon has gotten me yet!" 

Dirk mumbled "Jake," gazing at the ground.

He knew Jake probably killed the demons he didn't die from. 

"...Oh, right. I-I guess I'll try and be a bit more culturally sensitive. Sorry, pal." Jake looked at Dirk with his warm green eyes. The demon couldn't turn down that face for a lifetime. It was just too innocent to turn down.

"S'fine. It's not like I don't know you kill demons for a living anyway."

"Hey, now see here. We don't kill you guys for a living- you kill _us_ to live. Don't act like we're the bad ones."

"Have you humans ever considered the fact that we'll die if we don't consume your blood?" Dirk mumbled. 

Jake hesitated. Dirk felt glad that the human actually listened to him. Now he knows.

_They'll all know someday._

"Actually, I did, when you got sick back there," Jake put in lightly. "I'm sorry Dirk, but we want to live too. And if that means decimating your species... That's what humans do. When we kill a demon, that's one human spared. When a demon kills a human, that's a demon spared. We are in perfect balance in our imperfect war." 

Dirk couldn't believe Jake said that. The worst thing is that it was so true. That was the best part too. Jake thinks about this. Just knowing humans think made Dirk doubt that humans were all that bad.

Humans and Demons are just the same.

Humans and Demons are so different.

"I guess you're right," Dirk said softly. 

"...Hey. Save your breath. Get this- our base researcher has made a dissolving pill with the same qualities and vitamins as human blood! That can revolutionize this whole thing. The world can be in order again. And now all we need is to find out how to associate with the demons in order to show them the properties of this legendary drug. Sollux can be world famous for this!" The englishmen's giggle was strangly reassuring. 

"Maybe human and demon will be aside one-another some day."

 

The two arrived at the cabin. It was not even large- about the size of a bathroom. But it was big enough to settle Dirk down and cure his sickness. They needed to hurry- Dirk looked nauseous. Jake opened the door for him.

Dirk's jaw gaped in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short, sorry. :T But i'll try and stay on top of this!


	4. Brothers

_"John?"_

Jake nearly dropped Dirk in shock. Dirk wanted to acknowledge his own brother too. He was equally shocked.

Dave Strider, Dirk's brother, was kissing a human.

It wasn't just _kissing._ The passion was unbelievable. There was tongue involved, touching, just... Terrifying.

Terrifying to know that his brother's boyfriend was a human. 

They didn't seem to notice Dirk and Jake until the human's magnificent blue eyes opened. The human looked rather similar to Jake, only his skin was less tanned and his front teeth were bucked more out. 

The human backed away in panic from Dave, making his blood-red eyes fly open. He looked at the two, mouth open and speechless.

"What the actual _fuck,_ John?!" Jake scowled at the other human. So they knew eachother.

"John" had tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "J-Jake? I can explain-" 

"John Egbert, how do you explain such intimate activity... With a _demon?!"_

Dave finally spoke up. "Back the fuck off, dude. You're not one to talk- oh my fucking god. Dirk what happened?!" 

Dave stood up, pulling Dirk away from Jake. The other demon happened to be a few inches shorter than Dirk. But that wasn't important. 

"What did you do to him? You... fucking _bastard!_ "

Dirk wanted to explain. He didn't want to throw up.

"Listen here, demon. He brought it upon himself to bite me after a blessing. I'd say I saved his life! You can keep your language to yourself, Strider. Thank you."

Dave looked at Dirk. "He knows our last name?"

He mouthed the words 'I told him.' Dave glared at Dirk, but their little moment was tuned out from Johnnand Jake's argument. 

"How come you can love a demon and I can't?!" John's voice cracked, tears running down his cheeks.

"Who said I was in love with him?"

"Then why where you helping him? If you can help a demon, if you can you spare his life... Why can't I fall in love with one? What's the difference?" John wiped his eyes, now yelling at his supposedly older brother. 

"John Egbert you know very well that there is a large difference between saving someone and loving them."

Dirk wheezed, and started trying to speak.

"Yes... He... Saved me." His breath was coming in short gasps. The poison was spreading through his body. 

"Dirk, please, stop speaking," Jake insisted. But Dirk opened his mouth to continue.

"Dave... You lied... To me?..."

Dave blinked, wanting to change the subject. "That doesn't matter right now. And you're extremely sick, so-"

As Dave tried to pick him up, Dirk hit his limit and vomited the last of the blood he had. Jake cursed, Dave gasped, and John stared with dismay. Since he didn't have much blood left, he began heaving up air. He gasped for air, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh no..." Dave whispered. His older brother was too close to death. He felt himself tear up as well. Dirk collapsed again. 

"F-Forget it ..." he sobbed. "Just kill me already. I'm gonna die. Get away." His hand lazily swatted the air, his face buried in his arms. 

"Dirk..." Jake sighed. "We-" He caught himself. "I'm not gonna give up on you. If it means losing more blood, so be it. John." Jake looked at John, pulling out his pocket knife. 

"Run to the cathedral, and get me a bucket of water. Plus quite a few of those pellets. We can try them out on Dirk."

 

Jake swiped his knife across his wrist, wincing and cursing. His heart raced as Dirk started grabbing his stomach. The poor demon looked rather bloated. Jake didn't bother asking him of his issues though. He quickly held his wrist up to Dirk's mouth. "Drink it."

"But I-"

"Drink it, Strider. I'm losing blood here."

Dirk extended his tongue, weakly flicking his tongue along the rather deep cut in his wrist. Dirk stopped crying, but he panted and smelled vainly of vomit and blood. He licked over and over. The bloods seemed to keep coming. When Jake looked pale in the face is when Dirk stopped. 

Jake seems to have lost focus. He still held his arm out Dirk.

"Jake."

"Mhm."

"Jake."

"Wh-what?"

He glanced at his bloody wrist and cursed. He immeadiately held the wound. "Anybody can spare a gauze?" 

Dirk took off his light jacket. It was dirty, and risked infection, but they couldn't just let him bleed. Dirk gave the jacket to Dave, who sighed and tied the jacket onto the self-inflicted cut. 

"Thanks," he sighed. "Now let's get settled in."

 

Dave and Jake set Dirk down on a small bench after offering up their cover-ups as a pallet for Dirk to lay on. 

"So... When did you two meet?"


End file.
